The present invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of automatically determining the type of gun or torch connected to a wire feeder or other component of a welding-type system. Moreover, the present invention relates to automatic setting of operating parameters of a welding-type system based on the type of component connected.
MIG welding, formerly known as Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW), combines the techniques and advantages of TIG welding's inert gas shielding with a continuous, consumable wire electrode. An electrical arc is created between the continuous, consumable wire electrode and a workpiece. As such, the consumable wire functions as the electrode in the weld circuit as well as the source of filler metal. MIG welding is a relatively simple process that allows an operator to concentrate on arc control. MIG welding may be used to weld most commercial metals and alloys including steel, aluminum, and stainless steel. Moreover, the travel speed and the deposition rates in MIG welding may be much higher than those typically associated with either Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (TIG) or Shielded Metal Arc Welding (stick) thereby making MIG welding a more efficient welding process. Additionally, by continuously feeding the consumable wire to the weld, electrode changing is minimized and as such, weld effects caused by interruptions in the welding process are reduced. The MIG welding process also produces very little or no slag, the arc and weld pool are clearly visible during welding, and post-weld clean-up is typically minimized. Another advantage of MIG welding is that it can be done in most positions which can be an asset for manufacturing and repair work where vertical or overhead welding may be required.
A wire feeder is typically used to deliver welding wire to a weld. Generally, the wire feeder includes a spool of welding wire that is translated by a drive assembly from the wire feeder to a welding gun whereupon the welding wire is introduced to the weld. Operation of the wire feeder is typically governed by a combination of control signals from the power source, user inputs, and feedback received from the weld. For example, wire feeders have been designed to automatically adjust the rate by which welding wire is delivered to the weld so as to maintain either a constant voltage or constant current level at the weld. For example, the higher the rate or wire feed speed, the higher the amperage.
Most wire feeders include an output terminal designed to receive a connecting cable from the welding gun. Typically, the output terminal is a receptacle designed to receive a pinned connector attached to the welding gun. In operation, uni- or bi-directional control signals are passed from the gun and wire feeder across the connecting pins and associated control cable. Some wire feeders are designed to work with a dedicated gun type while other wire feeders may be connected to multiple types of welding guns. For those wire feeders that are applicable with more than one type of welding gun, it is incumbent upon the user interactively to adjust or set the operating parameters on the wire feeder setup menu appropriately. If the operating parameters and the welding gun connected to the wire feeder are mismatched, the welding process may be negatively affected and/or cause damage to either the wire feeder or welding gun, or both.
It would therefore be desirable to have a method and apparatus to automatically determine the type of gun connected to the wire feeder. It would also be desirable to have a system whereby operating parameters of the welding system are automatically set or selected based on the type of welding gun connected to the wire feeder.